Le irá bien en la capital
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Cersei está en el festín de Winterfell y observa a Sansa Stark: Robert planea casarla con Joffrey. Se pregunta como le irá en la corte del Rey, con sus vestidos opacos hechos por ella misma y su mirada eternamente ingenua. Pobre palomita./ Cersei POV.


**Cersei observa a Sansa en el festín de Winterfell. Escena de _Game of Thrones_, primera temporada, con algunos elementos de los libros. Dos de mis personajes favoritos, más una incómoda Catelyn. Cersei POV.**

**Disclaimer: _A song of Ice and Fire_ y _Game of Thrones_ no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Le irá bien en la capital**

**.**

Si tuviese que escribir un manuscrito con las cosas que le disgustaban, no dudaría en incluir al Norte. Encabezando la lista estaría su hermano, el detestable monstruo enano, pero el Norte ocuparía un lugar importante.

Simplemente era un lugar horrible, con parajes cubiertos de lodo sucio, construcciones de horrible piedra negra y gente impregnada en olor a humo. Nobles y plebeyos, todos acarreando ese insoportable olor a humo por donde fuesen. Insoportable, realmente.

Sumándole al disgusto que tenía por la estética del lugar, estaba el hecho de que al aparecer, su _querido esposo, _la pasaba muy bien estando allí. No iba ahora a empezar a gustarle algo que Robert disfrutaba.

¿Y qué cosas disfrutaba Robert? Pues emborracharse, meterse con prostitutas y taberneras, insultarla, dejarla en vergüenza, cazar bestias y engordar. _Follar bestias y cazas mujeres, ¿O era al revés?_

Un pésimo gusto definitivamente.

Le estaba disgustando sobre todo ahora, teniendo que aparentar lo agradecida que estaba de sus invitados norteños por el dichoso festín que daban en bienvenida a la familia real de los Siete Reinos, rodeada de una multitud de borrachos atiborrándose con cerveza, mientras ella observaba como el adefesio cubierto en grasa al que llamaban Rey decidía toquetear y besuquear a la sirvienta justo en frente suyo.

Lady Stark estaba incómoda a su lado, probablemente apenada por Cersei. "_No me importa en la más mínima mierda, ha estado avergonzándome desde que nos casamos", _pensaba_. _Nada más llegar le había ignorado, frente a todo el castillo, que iría a la cripta para dar sus respetos a _Lyanna._ Robert la humillaba públicamente, ella podía humillarlo en privado de peores formas. Un tonto.

— ¿Es su primera visita al Norte, Alteza?_ —_preguntó Catelyn intentando, quizás, distraerla de las escenas grotescas de su marido.

—Sí. _Hermosa tierra. —_dijo, sin tratar de disimular mucho su ironía. _Casi tan hermosa como la gruesa y opaca ropa que llevas puesta, Catelyn_. Catelyn Tully_,_ la que un día fue heredera de la Tierra de los Ríos, ahora estaba entumida en vestiduras de norteña. Esas cosas les pasaban a las mujeres: un día nace un hermano varón, dejas de ser importante para tu casa y te conviertes en una yegua de cría dispuesta para el mejor postor. _Si yo hubiese sido hombre, sería el Rey. _

Desde su posición en la mesa principal podía ver a todas las personas presentes en el banquete, sí es que se le podía llamar así al evento, incluyendo al desastre de su marido borracho. Fijó sus ojos en una mesa de enfrente donde había muchachas jóvenes. Y allí estaba ella, la jovencita Stark. La había visto en la entrada del castillo cuando bajó de su carruaje y la familia local se inclinó para saludarles. Se notaba a leguas lo nerviosa que estaba, esforzándose por agradar, intentando dar la mejor reverencia posible. Por lo que oía, la niña era una romántica que añoraba conocer el sur y sus bondades. Pobre niñita. _Podrás ser la señorita con los mejores modales del Norte, pero en la capital se reirían de ti a carcajadas._

La observó detenidamente: cabello pelirrojo de los Tully, incluso aún más brillante que el de su madre, y horriblemente trenzado. La observaría bastante, pues había llegado a sus oídos la aparente decisión de Robert tomada, claramente, sin su consejo: iba a prometer a Joffrey con esta niña norteña. Cabello rojo, ojos azules, toda Tully. Al menos no tendría que soportar de nuera a una segunda_ Lyanna._

—Seguro que el Norte debe parecerle sombrío, viniendo de Desembarco del Rey_—_su mente volvió a Catelyn_, _quién continuaba hablando. _Totalmente, en Desembarco del Rey tenemos sol. —_Recuerdo bien el miedo que pasé cuando Ned me trajo aquí por primera vez.

La niña Stark se percató de su mirada y avanzó hacia la mesa principal con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Bajó su mirada al suelo para mostrar cortesía a la reina, como toda una dama. Cersei olfateó de la manera más sútil posible: hasta la hija del Señor del castillo tenía impregnado el olor a humo.

(_En cuanto estuviera en Desembarco se aseguraría de darse un largo baño con aceites que le quitaran ese aroma de sus narices)._

—Hola, palomita_—_la sonrisa de la niña seguía pegada en su rostro, fascinada por verla a ella. Era una niña, pero en un tiempo sería una gran belleza. — ¡Pero qué hermosa! ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Trece años, su Alteza.

Trece años. A su edad estaba viviendo en Desembarco, en la corte del rey Aerys que ya la había rechazado como prometida para el príncipe. Su padre servía de Mano y la tenía allí esperando que el rey cambiara de parecer y la comprometiera con Viserys, un crío que aún se arrastraba en las faldas de su madre. O bien que Elia Martell muriera para volver a _regatearla_ para Rhaegar. _Qué suerte tienes, niña._

Trece años. La muchacha Stark tenía trece, un poco menos que Joffrey, pero ya era de su tamaño. En un tiempo más la niña Stark crecería lo suficiente para ser incluso más alta que el príncipe, podía verlo en su cuerpo, en el largo de sus brazos y su cuello. A menos que haya sangrado, claro, no crecería mucho más después de sangrar. No, no había sangrado, pero decidió jugar con la pequeña un poco.

—Eres alta. ¿Aún creces?

—Creo que sí, Alteza.

— ¿Y ya has sangrado?

La sonrisa se cayó de su rostro, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos. Pobre palomita, desesperada por la pregunta más incómoda que se le puede hacer a una chiquilla de su edad. Sus ojos buscaron a su madre de inmediato, y ella supo, aún sin observar, el mensaje en la mirada de Catelyn: _"es la reina, debes responderle"._ Pobre palomita, le divertía y apenaba. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía bien de que se trataba el sangrado. _Pues para saber si estás lista para engendrarle hijos a tu marido. _

—No, Alteza._ —_estaba realmente asustada. La corte la comería viva.

La miró una vez más, de pies a cabeza. Sus vestidos eran como los de su madre, corte norteño de nula sofisticación, de gruesa tela y lana, las costuras de las mangas mal hechas y una especie de _¿decorado?_ en el escote que lucía como un montón de retazos cosidos juntos. Por debajo podía ver la camisola que le tapaba todo el pecho y cuello, de un crudo color amarillento. Era realmente un vestido horrible.

—Tu vestido, ¿lo has hecho tú?_—_y por lo visto estaba muy orgullosa de su creación, sonriendo y asintiendo con emoción. _Pobre palomita_._ — ¡Qué talento! _Deberías hacerme algo algún día.

La gente decía que los norteños eran fríos y duros, pero ella era una cosa tan ingenua y blanda que llegaba a darle lástima. Ni un atisbo de duda en sus ojos, brillantes de inocencia, pensando realmente que la reina Cersei le pediría coserle un vestido. ¿No había visto las sedas que llevaba, el hilo de oro con el que bordaron leones en sus capas, la corona puesta sobre su cabellera dorada? Preferiría estar muerta y enterrada junto a Robert que usando un harapo norteño hecho por las manos de una cría que nunca había salido de Winterfell.

De sólo pensarlo se le torcía la boca. Sansa Stark se retiró sonriente de su presencia, como era esperado de una dama: saludar a la reina, atender todos sus requerimientos y responder todas sus preguntas, sin interrumpirla. Sus cortesías y modales parecían calcados de un libro. Cortesías que debía tener especialmente si la reina era además su futura suegra.

—He oído que compartiremos un nieto algún día.

—He oído lo mismo_—_replicó Catelyn con una pequeña sonrisa.

—A su hija le irá bien en la capital. Tal belleza no debería estar oculta aquí por siempre.

Si realmente creyera en los dioses, podría jurar por ellos que pudo _sentir_ la frustración y la incomodidad de Lady Catelyn en ese momento, sentir su rostro descomponiéndose. Podía estar sintiéndose mofada por la reina, después de todo ella había dejado la Tierra de los Ríos para pasar su vida en el Norte. A ella la llamaban bella_—un cierto Maestro de la Moneda en Desembarco, especialmente. _Podía estar sintiéndose asustada también, temiendo por su hija. Sansa era una Stark y a los Stark no les iba bien en el Sur. Amistoso recordatorio de cómo terminó Brandon y Rickard en el mismo lugar dónde su hija pasaría el resto de sus días.

Ella era una madre también, podía entenderla. En su mente, buscaba palabras para reconfortarla ante la inminente partida de su hija perfecta. _Le irá bien en la capital, Catelyn. Con su miedo al sangrado, sus sueños de princesas y caballeros y sus vestidos hechos por sí misma que olían a humo. Y Joffrey, oh dulce Joff, el príncipe de cabello dorado que luchará batallas en su nombre. No te preocupes Catelyn, le irá bien en la capital._ _Le irá muy bien._ _La corte la comerá, pero tan solo un poco. No te preocupes, Catelyn. Le irá bien en la Capital. _

_Yo estaré ahí para observarla._


End file.
